The present invention generally relates to an airflow management system for a modular electronic system, and more particularly to a composite construction baffle for managing airflow within the modular electronic system.
Conventional centralized modular electronic systems provide a centralized storage place for information, computing and/or electronic resources, software, computing power, and/or other resources which may be accessed by a number of users. Modular electronic systems are typically employed in servers, phone systems, or other centralized electronic systems in a multi-user network. The modular configuration of conventional centralized electronic systems typically includes a housing with multiple card guides or slots for selectively receiving various numbers of processors, memories, and/or other electronic components. The modular configuration is easily serviced and expanded. As such, a conventional modular electronic system may initially include multiple card guides or slots that do not contain a processor, memory, or other electronic components, and instead are initially empty to allow for subsequent system expansion.
During operation of a modular electronic system, the components comprising processors, memory and/or other modular electronic components generate heat. If the electronic components arc allowed to overheat within the housing, the potential for damage or lessened useful service life of the electronic system increases. As such, modular electronic systems typically include a forced air cooling system. A conventional forced air cooling system includes a fan and a housing having one or more inlet apertures and one or more outlet apertures. The fan effectuates air movement through the inlet aperture, throughout the housing, and out the outlet apertures. The air flows around and between the electronic components to cool the electronic components.
The initially empty card guides create large open areas within the electronic system housing and, thereby, create an alternate and less resistant route for air to flow through the housing, as compared to a route through the housing area populated with electronic components. As a result, a majority of the airflow passes through the open area and less air passes around and between the heat generating components, thereby, decreasing the efficiency of the cooling system. A typical response to the decreased cooling efficiency is to insert a baffle configured to direct air away from the open area within the housing and towards the heat generating components in the populated area. The baffle effectively blocks off the open area from airflow and, consequently, promotes airflow around and between the heat generating components.
By directing airflow toward populated areas, baffles increase the efficiency of the airflow and, therefore, decrease the need for additional fans, which would increase the overall cost and complexity of the modular electronic unit. By avoiding the employment of additional fans, the baffles decrease the space needed in the housing as well as the noise caused by air and fan movement.
In addition to being capable of deflecting air and directing it toward populated areas of a modular electronic system, baffles preferably have low flammability, and are not ESD (electrostatic discharge) generators. Electronic systems may be ignited by internal and/or external sources. As a result, low flammability baffles, and other electronic components, decrease potential fire damage to the electronic system. Exposure to large amounts of ESD is a well-known cause of failure for electronic circuits. ESD built up during manufacturing and servicing of circuits can be quickly discharged when the charged item comes in contact with a circuit. The discharge is especially effectuated when the circuit is connected to a power supply. The discharge of electrostatic energy can cause a short circuit within the electric component, which remains after the ESD is completed, and can thereby render the circuit, and therefore at least a portion of the electronic system, useless. As a result, low flammability, non-ESD generating baffles are preferred.
Conventional baffles have typically been entirely made of either thermo-molded plastic or sheet metal. It is difficult to find a suitable plastic for a thermo-molded baffle, as low flammability and low-ESD generation properties tend to be mutually exclusive in most plastics. In response to the difficulty in finding a suitable plastic, low flammability plastics may be used and coated with an anti-static coating to alleviate the ESD problem. However, anti-static coating is expensive and degrades over time. Due to the time degradation, injection molded plastic baffles need to be periodically replaced within the modular electronic system to prevent problems with ESD generation.
Baffles made entirely of sheet metal typically meet the low flammability and non-ESD generation requirements. However, the card guides or receiving slots of the modular electronic system housing are commonly made of sheet or cast metal. Interaction between the sheet metal baffle and the metal card guides induces friction between the two metal members and commonly creates metal shavings. The metal shavings are contaminates which may destroy or alter the functions of the electronic components.
For at least the reasons stated above, an air management system including a baffle having low flammability, low-ESD generation, and decreased generation of contaminants is desired for use in modular electronic systems.
The present invention provides a baffle for an electronic system including a wall, a first edge guide, and a second edge guide. The wall has a first edge and a second edge opposite the first. The first edge guide is connected to the wall and extends beyond the first edge of the wall. The second edge guide is connected to the wall and extends beyond the second edge of the wall. The first edge guide and the second edge are adapted to selectively associate with a first card guide and a second card guide of the modular electronic system. The baffle is adapted to manage airflow within the modular electronic system.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a modular electronic system including a housing, a heat-generating cell board, and a baffle. The housing includes a first card guide and a second card guide opposite the first card guide. The heat-generating cell board extends between and is selectively maintained by the first card guide and the second card guide. The baffle is spaced from the cell board and is adapted to direct airflow towards the cell board. The baffle includes a wall having a first edge and a second edge opposite the first edge, a first edge guide connected to the wall and extending from the wall beyond the first edge, and a second edge guide connected to the wall and extending from the wall beyond the second edge. The first edge guide and the second edge guide are selectively received by the first card guide and the second card guide, respectfully.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a method of cooling a modular electronic system including a housing having a first card guide and a second card guide opposite the first card guide, and a heat generating cell board extending between and selectively maintained by the first card guide and the second card guide. The method includes installing a baffle in the housing, and routing air through the housing including utilizing the baffle to direct air over the heat generating cell board to cool the heat generating cell board. The baffle includes a wall having a first edge and a second edge opposite the first edge, a first edge guide connected the wall and extending from the wall beyond the first edge, and a second edge guide connected to the wall and extending from the wall beyond the second edge. The first edge guide and the second edge guide being selectively received by the first card guide and the second card guide, respectfully.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a method of cooling a modular electronic system that includes a housing having a first card guide and a second card guide opposite the first card guide, and a heat generating cell board extending between and selectively maintained by the first card guide and the second card guide. The method of cooling including routing air through the housing including utilizing a baffle to direct air over the heat generating cell board. The baffle includes a wall having a first edge and a second edge opposite the first edge, a first edge guide connected to the wall and extending beyond the first edge, and a second edge guide connected to the wall and extending beyond the second edge. The first edge guide and the second edge guide are selectively received by the first card guide and the second card guide, respectively.